shsfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Girl
In this mega pack, Zoe (You get to name this character) moves to Centerscore after her parents move to Europe to teach. Her cousin is Sam, who held "an old grudge" against Zoe because Zoe always beat her at everything when they were little. Plot At the start of the episode, Sam has to go to an "Emergency Cheerleading Tryout" and Zoe goes to watch it. Meanwhile, when they get to Centerscore, Zoe tries talking to Sam, and Sam is disgusted and tries ignoring her, because she thinks Zoe is a "Lame tomboy who nobody knows." and is scared that Zoe will ruin her reputation, as she is right on the verge of becoming a cheerleader. As Sam says, "Let's face it... You obviously don't know how to dress, and can barely speak without mumbling... And I can tell just by looking at you that you've never had a boyfriend!" And Zoe admits that it is completely true. While they are talking, Sam notices that Howard, the star wide-receiver on the football team, is heading their way. She warns Zoe not to say a word. Howard walks up to them and starts talking, and asks who Zoe is, in which she replies "I- I'm new here." and stumbles over her words. It is after then that she is initially attracted to him. Meanwhile, Taylor announces that their friend, (and cheerleader) Amanda has broken her leg at Winter Formal, Thanks to Hector and a freak accident. While Sam is trying out with the other cheerleaders, Jessica and Maria come up to Sam, saying that 'they will make sure all the other girls vote for her to become a cheerleader' thanks to popular girl politics. While they are practicing throws, Keith and Hector attempt to toss Sam into the air, however, Hectors grip fails him and Sam comes flying towards Zoe. If the choosing minigame is won, Zoe will successfully catch Sam, and Taylor invites her to join the tryouts. Zoe impresses the crowd with some flips and high-kicks, however, she is shy when it comes to cheering. And Sam, on the other hand, impresses the crowd with a series of flips and cheers. At the end of the day, Taylor announces that she needs 'more time to decide' and that 'most of them were clearly unqualified to be cheerleaders, but Zoe and Sam were both excellent candidates!' She decides that there shall be a voting at the end of the week, on Friday, and that Zoe and Sam have one week to 'win the hearts of the voters.' The week continues like that, with Zoe and Sam competing to win the votes of people, and Zoe notices that Keith seems to like her. Zoe can get Amandas, Howards, Keiths, Hectors, Rachels and Taylors numbers, and has two ''chances in school, and two chances after school to hang out with them. If Zoe successfully has 4 smiley faces with all of the people above, they will all vote for her. (Jessica and Maria will always vote for Sam, no matter what.) There are 9 cheerleaders, so Zoe must have atleast 5 votes in order to win. In order to get a perfect game, Zoe must call Howard each night, and win his love. If Zoe wins the vote, 'she and Sam become a package deal' and convinces the team to let Sam join. As Taylor says, "The more people to boss around... Fine, I guess." At the end, there is a scene where the Fighting Lizards are playing a game of football, and need one more score to win the game. The cheerleaders cheer, all 11 of them, and Howard scores the last goal, and win the game. After that, he is interviewed by the announcer, who asks him where his inspiration came from, to which he replies, and the announcer asks whether they are dating, and says "What are you waiting for, boy? Go get her!" And as he gets up and sees her with the other cheerleaders, Linda comes up to him, and tells him that she has broken up with Kenji. And (presumably) wants to get back together, which means Howard has to choose between Linda and Zoe. Walkthrough for The New Girl *1. That's, uh... That's... ---> Completely true... *2. I...I... ---> I'm new here. *3. Win catch Sam minigame (Snag, Grab) '''Monday' *4. Actually... --> I'd love a tour guide (View tutorial) (Optional). *5. What class should I go to? ---> English to get another class from Keith. *6. Care for a cookie? --> No thanks. *7. What class should I go to? ---> Algebra. *8. Well...Actually... ---> I just came here to hang out with you. *9. Maybe I should give someone a call. ---> Call Keith. *10. One...Two...Three! ---> Stay right where you are. *11. Maybe I should give someone a call. ---> Call Rachel. *12. Sitting in the sun sounds fun, but kind of boring. ---> Suggest something else. Tuesday *13. What class should I go to? ---> Gym. *14. Win cheer practice minigame. *15. I need to come up with a counter-attack, fast! ---> Compliment Taylor. *16. What class should I go to? ---> English. *17. Is that cool for a dude to do? ---> Sure, guys should take care of themselves. *18. Maybe I should give someone a call. ---> Call Howard. *19. Win football minigame (Catch, throw). *20. Maybe I should give someone a call. ---> Call Rachel. *21. Rachel sounds like she could use some help. ---> Head to the arcade. Wednesday *22. What class should I go to? ---> History. *23. What class should I go to? ---> Gym. *24. Win cheer practice minigame. *25. Maybe I should give someone a call. ---> Call Amanda. *26. On second thought, maybe this isn't such a good idea. ---> Suggest decaf. *27. Maybe I should give someone a call. ---> Call Howard. *28. That's... ---> Adorable! *29. Well... ---> I've got time. Tell me what happened. *30. What do I do? ---> Help Sam. Thursday *31. What class should I go to? ---> History. *32. Who was the second U.S. President? ---> John Adams. *33. This general led the Confederate Army in the U.S. Civil War. ---> Robert E. Lee *34. The Women's Suffrage Movement was about... ---> Voting rights for women. *35. What class should I go to? ---> Gym. *36. Win cheering practice minigame. *37. Maybe I should give someone a call. ---> Call Howard. *38. Win charming minigame (Charm, Flirt). *39. Maybe I should give someone a call. ---> Call Hector. *40. I should... ---> Give him some advice. *41. Traditionally these were known as a "girl's best friend"... ---> Diamonds (are forever) *41. Think how it must feel for her to have a cousin like you... ---> I never thought of it that way. Friday *41. What class should I go to? ---> History. *42. Hector... ---> You're being paranoid. *43. What class should I go to? ---> Gym. *44. Win cheer practice minigame. *45. Maybe I should give someone a call. ---> Call Amanda. *46. How about... ---> Perfume! *47. Call Keith. *48. Should I hold his hand? ---> Let him cry. *49. Win cheering tryout minigame. *50. Sideways flip. *51. Stand-Up Splits. *52. Quadruple Backflip Spin. NOTE: For numbers 50, 51 and 52, you do not have to do those moves. As long as you do not ''choose '''choke', you will still win the minigame. At the end Linda says that she has broken up with Kenji mening tht she wants together with Howard.now Howard has to choose between you and Linda! Category:Episodes Category:Mega-Pack Category:Specials Category:Year 3